Conventionally, a fuel, which is pumped by a fuel pump from inside a fuel tank, is filtered by a fuel filter inside a filter case and supplied from the same case toward an internal combustion engine by a fuel supply device, which is widely used by being mounted in a vehicle.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a device as one kind of such a fuel supply device. According to this fuels supply device, a residual pressure retention valve is provided, thus when a fuel pump is stopped, a pressure of a fuel supplied from inside a filter case toward an internal combustion engine is retained. Due to this residual pressure retention function, if it is requested that fuel be re-supplied to the internal combustion engine from when the fuel pump is in a stopped state, this re-supply is immediately possible.